The Charmer and the Charmed
by uhvatar
Summary: Asami meets a very special gentleman during the war against Amon. Irosami fluff, rated T for language. My first fic !


The equalist uniform stuck to Asami's skin, she was sweating like a pig inside the airship. Hot air blasted from every point, and it took everything she had to not turn around for a drink of water or _something_. Not only had she just broken up with her boyfriend and lied to her father in his face (that proud smile and happy chuckle had ripped her heart out to the point where she wanted to be telling the truth, even if it meant becoming an equalist), she still had to deal with b.o.

She took a moment to stop to reflect on the past hour and just how fucking cool she was for still doing this.

According to her map, she was only a little way off from her destination, the control room, where she hoped to find the invasion plans. Everything should go without a hitch, equalists thought she was on their side. It would only take a hair flip and she'd be off, saving the world with her friends and asshole ex-boyfriend.

Eventually she came upon the hallway where the control room was located. It was almost amazing how swimmingly this had gone, she'd expected-

A huge shudder went through the airship, knocking Asami off her feet. Alarms went off, their shrieks combating with the screams of passengers. Everything was bathed in red light and despite of the urgency from the ship rapidly losing altitude, Asami couldn't help but outwardly groan. Of all bad things to happen...

An equalist ran by, yelling orders. "Tenzin's hit us with his air bison! We're going to go down any minute! Get on your life vests, it's the only chance you've got."

Asami took a long look at the door to the control room, weighing her options. She could make a run for it, or she could find Oogi and get off safely. "Hey, you know where they are?"

The equalist stopped. "Starboard side, why?" She ignored him and took off, kicking off her shoes as she did.

It wasn't hard to find where Oogi had hit the ship with his side, consequently ripping out some apparently necessary supports. Every equalist with a glove was running toward it while each one without was doing to opposite. It was a sea to get through, and Asami could barely see past a yard or so. She hoped she was close enough, that was all she could do, other than push her way through.

A familiar hand clasped on her wrist, and when she looked up to saw her father. "Asami, what are you doing? You should be getting on a life vest."

"I-Father, I have to help!" She was lying again, and she hated herself for it.

"But Asami, there's not much you can do. I know you're strong, but-"

"Father, please, let me do this, please!" She was tugging her arm back, but her father barely budged.

He held tighter instead, his gaze growing desperate. "You can't sacrifice yourself, Asami, you just have to protect yourself-"

"PLEASE!" It was an impatient and panicky shriek, and Hiroshi seemed shocked.

"You remind me so much of your mother," was all he had to say before Asami ran, losing herself in the sea of equalists again before she could hurt her father anymore.

Asami ran until she saw a hole big enough for herself to get through with dozens of equalists sending lightning through it, elements being bended at them in return. She pushed through, yelling "I'll deal with them!" gaining her a path to the rip in the metal.

"Asami!" came Korra's voice. "Hop on!"

The equalists looked at Asami expectantly.

She peered through, Oogi's saddle was just a leap away. Korra sat on the edge, offering her hand, with Tenzin at the reins.

She hopped on.

As they flew off, other airships came to the rip, and Asami let out her breath when she saw her father climb safely onto one of the smaller ones. Korra reached out, putting her hand on Asami's shoulder. "He'll be fine."

"Tenzin, can you land us?" was all Asami said back.

They landed on the deck of a United Forces ship, and Mako and Bolin rushed in immediately. Being Bolin, he gave hugs to Asami, Bolin, and even Tenzin, while Mako just looked awkward and nervous in the background.

Tenzin turned to Asami. "Did you get the plans?"

"No, the ship was going down as I reached the hallway the control room was in. No disrespect, Councilman, but you really couldn't have picked a worse time to hit the ship."

He smiled appologetically. "In my defense, Oogi spooks easily."

"Well," Asami said, "all blaming aside, I've really got to go to the bathroom now."

"Through that door, down the hall, last on the left," Mako said. Asami shot him a dirty look, although she had no reason to, but why the hell not? She left the room with a swagger, not caring at all about anything except getting to that bathroom.

"Oh, sorry." Asami bumped into a stranger, apparently she had been filled with too much confidence to see where she was going.

A deep and slightly raspy voice replied, "No problem." Asami looked up (with a hair flip, of course) to see the most beautiful face she had ever seen. It was chiseled and dignified, with a sense of tiredness behind the gold eyes.

"And who are you?" She stepped back, flashing a smile.

"I'm General Iroh, general of the United Forces. And you?" He didn't smile, but he did raise an eyebrow.

"I'm Asami Sato."

"...should I be worried that you're in an equalist uniform?"

Asami laughed. "Very." She brushed past, hoping she had done a sufficient job of flirting.

On her way back, one reoccuring thought kept floating around in her head. _Iroh... Where have I heard that before? Reminds me of Zuko, weird. He does too. He had a royal collar... Oh my spirits, was I flirting with the fire nation prince? My rebounds are royal generals, apparently._

She opened the door to the deck and saw General Iroh speaking with Tenzin in hushed tones while Bolin, Korra, and Mako sat together talking. General Iroh took a double glance at Asami and gave a smile before continuing his conversation. Asami gave one back and sat down between Korra and Bolin.

"You met the General? Wow, Asami, you make friends fast." Korra half-smiled at her.

"I bumped into him in the hall and I had to assure him that I wasn't equalist. Maybe I should change my clothes?"

~  
"Tenzin, when can we go out? The bombings are getting worse, we should at least round up the civilians and put them somewhere safe!" Like a child on a very long trip, Korra had been pestering Tenzin, begging to help the forces against Amon.

Tenzin had his head down on the railing of the ship, taking deep breaths. Korra's complaints were starting to get to him. "No, Korra. Go... Go meditate. Please."

General Iroh turned around at the front of his boat, smiling amusedly at Korra. "Does she always do this, Uncle?"

"You should see her when I teach her how to drive," Asami said, smirking at Korra who gave an accusatory glare.

"You know how to drive, Asami?"

"You didn't get it from her last name?" said Bolin, "Her father's Hiroshi Sato." Iroh furrowed his eyebrows. "Inventor of the satomobile...?"

"Oh! Oh. Sorry, I usually stick my head in history texts."

Asami couldn't help but stare at the General. He was only a little bit older than her, and yet he was so mature and dignified while still a bit uninformed and dorky. Compared to Mako, he was amazingly calm and level-headed, a nice change of pace for Asami. Maybe it would be worth it to get to know him a little better.

"Hiroshi Sato... Isn't he an equalist?" Iroh and Asami had walked to the kitchen downstairs, chatting and trying to remember what everyone wanted.

Iroh looked concerned when he said this, and Asami gave a sad smile. "Yeah. But I'm not like him."

"Well, seeing as how you're with the Avatar, I wouldn't think so. Also, sorry for prying, I was just a little confused." He smiled at Asami and her heart went a-flutter.

"No problem at all. Wait, did Tenzin want a salad or just an orange?"

"I thought he didn't want anything at all."

"...Crap."

"Can't you give me a bigger cell?" Asami held two bars, whining between them at the equalist guard. He didn't respond or move. "At least tell me what you're going to do with me. You equalists are so secretive! You're trying to gain equality, not become the world's largest personification of Batman, spirits."

A loud bang echoed from the room below. The guard flinched, but didn't leave his post.

"You should really go check that out! Could be one of those _disgusting_ benders! Maybe even the Avatar, who knows?"

A few equalists ran by, pulling on gloves.

"Looks serious, you should go ahead and help. I'll stay here, behind this inescapable cement-and-metal cage."

The guard turned around, put his finger to his lips, and then resumed his position.

"Oho! How sassy! Is it impossible for you to even talk to me? Or are you mute? Because if you are, then I get it, but I'd like something to show that you are, like maybe a nod or even-"

"Would you _shut up_?" The equalist was distracted long enough for a hit of earthbending to knock him off his feet. Korra appeared, grabbing the bars of the cell.

"You all right, Asami?" Iroh appeared behind Korra.

"Yeah, I'm just sort of bored. I've been talking to that equalist for hours, and he wouldn't even respond." She looked at his unconscious body, sprawled on the ground.

"Sounds like Korra," Mako appeared next to them, and Asami rolled her eyes. Like he was in any position to make a joke with her yet.

Korra seemed uncomfortable, picking up the vibe that Asami wasn't exactly fond of the joke. "Uh, how about we go?"

"Good idea," agreed Asami.

Iroh and Asami were left behind as the rest went off to fight. Asami had sprained an ankle escaping the prison while Iroh needed to command his ships. Asami didn't mind, Iroh was pleasant to talk to as she sat on the floor of the control with him at the controls and if you concentrated enough, you could ignore the explosions. She just wished she could know what was going on with her friends, even with Mako. Although he was an asshat, she still didn't want him to, like, die.

After Iroh finished a conversation on the radio, there was a slightly awkward silence until he said, "Why are you so cold toward that Mako boy? He seems okay."

"Well, I used to date him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"..."

"..."

"Would you mind me asking why you two broke up?"

Asami leaned against the wall, sighing. "It was going well, I mean we had a good dynamic and everything, but it's obvious that he loves Korra. On top of that, he kissed her while we were dating, didn't tell me, and then he didn't even apologize, he tried to blame his brother. So I just broke it off."

"I can see why'd you do that."

"...You have a special someone, Iroh?"

He looked down and chuckled, his cheeks tinging red. "No, not really. Being a general doesn't leave a lot of extra time."

"Oh, come on! The Avatar has time to pro-bend, you've gotta have had one person!"

"Well..."

"Well?"

"There was this one girl..." Iroh was smiling impossibly large, trying his best to stay dignified.

Asami leaned forward, smiling mischeviously. "Ooh, give me the deets."

"It was a year or two ago, I was getting recruits and she was one of them... Oh, this so embarassing." The General covered his face with his hands, his entire face slowly turning redder and redder.

"Oh my spirits, tell me!"

With a look at the ceiling, he continued. "So, I saw her and whenever I had a chance I would talk to her and compliment her. I thought since I was the descendant of two Avatars and called the Firelord and the Avatar 'grandpa', I thought I'd at least have a chance."

"What happened?"

"Her boyfriend was recruited too?"

Asami barked out a laugh and slapped a hand over her mouth. She split her fingers apart to speak and said, "Well, I mean, that's not too embarrassing. I've done worse."

"Like what?"

"I may or may not have dressed up as my favorite probender for, what, six months?" Iroh laughed, trying to imagine a younger Asami pretending to pro-bend in a ridiculous outfit for half of a year. "Don't laugh! I loved Ka-Ha-Si!"

Instead, he laughed harder. "Ka-Ha-Si? He was the lamest!"

"I though you kept your head stuck in history books!"

The laughing died down and the two found themselves looking at each other for just a moment too long. When they broke apart, silence found them again, but it wasn't awkward at all this time.

Conciousness came in waves to Asami. For once, she hadn't been quick enough. The Lichtenberg figures stung and dots went in front of her eyes. There was that ringing, that never-ending ringing...

Iroh's face, looking worried. "I was too late. Too late..." An empty black and the muffled sounds of battle. Finally, nothing.

Time to time, Asami would wake up, but it would be foggy and weak, she could barely open her eyes most times. When she did, it seemed like she was back in the air temple and that Iroh was always by her side. There was no telling how much time had passed, but once she started getting stronger, she could mutter words sometimes, things like "water" and "cold". Her father visited her once, with his hands behind his back and metalbenders on either side. Asami muttered "Dad," before falling back into unconsciousness.

Eventually, she could stay awake for minutes at a time, where Iroh would then rush to get whatever she needed plus a cup of tea. Strength started to seep back in, and Iroh told her about what had happened. After Asami getting attacked, her father went ballistic and switched over to be against Amon, taking back all his donations of weapons, ammo, and vehicles. In a day or so, the equalists had almost nothing to fight with, and Amon was captured, but not before taking away almost everyone's bending. He had left Korra for last, but she went into the Avatar state at the last second. She took a trip into the spirit world and found out the Amon had just been blocking chi indefinitely, and was granted the knowledge on how to give bending back, going as far enough as blocking the chi on previously believed nonbenders. Amon was a firebender, everyone laughed.

Mako and Korra didn't date because they felt it would be disrespectful with Asami in a coma. General Iroh hadn't left her side for the three weeks she had been out. Her father was in jail. Her chi hadn't been unblocked yet, and Asami wanted to keep it that way, at least until she felt strong enough.

"They told me everything about you, Asami. Your mother, your father..." Iroh's voice hitched."I was so amazed. On top of that, you dealt with Mako and everyone else's problems."

Asami blushed and fixed the pillow behind her. "You make it sound like I'm Korra."

Iroh had a bittersweet expression. "You don't have to compare yourself to her."

Unconciousness washed over before she could say something in return.

A week passed, and Asami was able to mantain a normal schedule in terms of sleep. She was able to stand and walk arund, and soon was able to join the dinner table.

"Glad you could make it, honey," Pema said with the upmost pride. Everyone else was gazing at Asami like a war hero, making her feel very embarrassed. She couldn't even walk without Iroh's hand to support her.

Dinner had pleasant talk, and Asami sat next to Iroh for the entire time. The airbender family was at one end, with Mako, Korra, and Bolin next on the other. (Bolin, thankfully, was in the middle.) Korra talked to Asami for most of the time, being right next to each other, and at a point Asami felt appropriate she said, "You know, you can date Mako. You have my blessing or whatever."

A relieved expression washed over Korra. "Thanks."

Iroh and Asami spent a lot of time in the room where he took care of her, not because she needed to, but because it was just much more private.

One day led to an extreme appreciation of all things private.

"Iroh, can I ask you something?"

"Whatever you'd like." He had been spinning his spoon around his cup of tea, taking a sip and looking up at Asami when she had asked her question.

She crossed her legs on the bed and faced him, he was sitting on the edge. "Why did you take care of me?"

He was surprised for a moment. "I had to," his words came slowly, judging each syllable for their effect, "I was there when you got hurt, and you had been so charming. When I heard your story I felt like I had no choice."

"...Oh, you didn't have to."

They smiled simultaneously.

"Besides, makes me look good."

"You look plenty good, believe me."

Although the two had flirted through smiles and looks, this was the first time one of them had confessed that they believed the other was attractive in any way. Thankfully for Asami, Iroh gave back a compliment. "You do, too."

Asami leant forward, propping herself with her arms on the bed. Iroh's face was now only a few inches away, they could feel the other's breath spilling across their faces. "I haven't thanked you, have I?"

"Well, you have. Every now and then. Whenever I get you tea or a blanket, you never fail to say thank you."

"But not for you taking care of me generally?"

Iroh regretted his honesty. "No, you haven't."

Smirking, she pushed herself closer to Iroh. Their lips met, Iroh melting into the kiss as Asami put her hand on the back of his head. They stayed for a few seconds in that semi-comfortable position until Iroh leaned back.

Asami smiled at Iroh. "Thank you."

"No problem."


End file.
